Passenger collision protection devices are known in which an inflatable restraint apparatus is disposed within an instrument panel assembly. Upon airbag deployment, the instrument panel often permanently deforms necessitating replacement of the instrument panel in addition to the inflatable restraint apparatus. Replacement of the instrument panel, in addition to the inflatable restraint apparatus, is time consuming and expensive.
In addition to providing an inflatable restraint apparatus, instrument panel assemblies also may include a separate energy absorbing structure designed to absorb energy in response to the impact of a vehicle occupant's knee. Separate energy absorbing structures for the protection of a vehicle occupant's knees have been required as vehicle occupant's knees generally fall outside the range of the airbag used to protect the torso. In addition, these knee impact structures provide the occupant with an continual level of protection (i.e. in all vehicle frontal collisions), not only those in which the airbag is deployed. However, similar to an inflatable restraint, in response to a vehicle collision in which they permanently deform, the knee impact structures must be removed and replaced.
What is needed is a structure which includes an inflatable restraint apparatus which is easily replaceable in a motor vehicle without having to remove the instrument panel. Additionally, what is needed is a structure which provides an inflatable restraint apparatus and a knee impact structure integrated into a single structure for easy replacement.